Lovely Bitch
by Paz-Uchiha
Summary: Sakura sabe que es lesbiana. Ino lo avala. Pero después de acostarse con Sasuke-petulante-Uchiha tal vez no esté tan segura.


_Advertencia: Lemon, lemon y lemon… ha! OOC, También un poco de homosexualidad, para lo que no les gusta eso, salgan del fic aunque no es muy fuerte esa parte._

_Pareja: Sasuke/Sakura por supuesto._

_Sinopsis: Sakura sabe que es lesbiana. Ino lo avala. Pero después de acostarse con Sasuke-petulante-Uchiha tal vez no esté tan segura._

_**Lovely Bitch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Parte 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Esta caliente.

Eso lo admitía sin pudor y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, como a la mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban, de lo que surgía en su cuerpo.

Esta caliente y punto.

Esa, oh Dios, ella lo hacía apropósito. Sasuke no era imbécil y reconocía una invitación más que sugerente.

Aunque al tenderse de pie para seguirla, se meció a los lados por el brusco cambio de posición. Se maldijo a sí mismo por excederse un poco con la cerveza, pero notando que retrasaba su paso y que perdía de vista a aquella mujercita provocativa, realizo la estrategia de engullirse la asquerosa hamburguesa que Naruto pensaba comer segundos atrás e ignorando sus gritos, camino con comida en manos hacia la menuda mujer.

Cabe decir que no tuvo el efecto milagroso que esperaba, pero por lo menos sentía que la bebida alcohólica no era lo único que producía estragos en su estomago.

Pasaba entre la gente sudorosa y borracha. Hubo instantes en que él se pregunto qué hacía allí una joven como ella, pues, la conocía. Es la chica más deseada de la universidad y no por tener algún tipo de fama en específico, más bien, por carecer de contacto intimo con el grupo masculino, y eso, producía curiosidad entre los hombres.

Más o menos como la manzana prohibida…

Justo como le gustaba.

Es esbelta, posee una larga cabellera y ojos claros. Una descripción que le agrada a Sasuke.

Él conoce el lugar como la palma de su mano, también conoce a Chuck y su amor por los billetes verdes fáciles, eso implicaba que podía utilizar el cuarto creado para un único fin, el satisfacer las necesidades carnales de su jefe.

Aunque Chuck no es un fiel empleado, eso poco le importaba, de allí la posibilidad de Sasuke de sacar provecho de la situación.

Empujo a mucha gente solo para evitar que ella se perdiera de él, tomo su codo cuando la encontró, esto, en otro tipo de mujeres, había provocado que se asustasen y verificasen quien las sostenía.

Cosa que no sucedió.

Se percato que quedaron frente a los baños, lugar donde existe una esquina perfecta para apretarse a gusto y placer, a la merced de la ensordecedora música. Sasuke no la encaro, solo la llevo hasta ese sitio y le restregó su erección contra su trasero, ella jadeaba.

Con un poco más de descaro, él se fijo si nadie le prestaba más atención del que quería y con gran satisfacción, vio que esa esquina es el sitio perfecto, allí no llegaba la luces brillantes y cambiantes.

Le levanto la corta falda del vestido y apoyo de vuelta su revestido pene, su mano derecha estaba sobre su abdomen y mientras la rozaba con mayor ritmo, acoplándose a las música que sonaba, la empujaba hacia él, ella trabajo sus manos levantándolos y enredando del revés en su cuello, aquello era algo más que erótico.

Sasuke no soportaba el dolor palpitando de su pene, el cual estaba suministrándose de mucha sangre, entonces, casi con violencia, volteo a la dama en cuestión, encontrando con un rostro casi imposible de descifrar. Él tenía una imagen mental de ella, así que, ese es un simple detalle.

—Sakura— menciono al acercarse para morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Sasuke— respondió él, y luego con un beso nada tierno, incluso rallando a la brutalidad, continúo.

Él sabe que ya no lo soportaría.

Con posesión común en él, abraso su cuerpo y la guio hacia su lugar reservado.

A través de los baños y una puerta daba entrada a aquel lugar provisional, recordó a Chuck, el cual le dio la llave con anticipación, ya que Sasuke sabía cuando tendría acción.

Sakura solo le sonrió con aprobación.

Apenas atravesaron el portal Sasuke la beso compulsivamente, mientras ella gemía bajo.

Dios, eso lo excitaba más.

La iba guiando hasta la cama, cuando el procedía a desvestirse.

—No—dijo Sakura, meneando la cabeza y sentándose en el borde.

Palpo dentro de sus pechos, sacando de allí una pequeña arma, una pistola tal vez, pensó Sasuke al notar aquel artículo sobre sus narices, quedándose anonadado.

No creía que estaba tan borracho para ni siquiera notarlo.

Era un estúpido.

—Bueno bonito, esto se pondrá divertido.

Le sujeto de la camisa ajustada que traía a medio vestir y se acerco a su rostro, él posee una seriedad increíble y, a pesar de todo pronóstico propio y de su atacante, seguía con la excitación latente.

Mierda, es increíblemente ardiente que una mujer le estuviera dominando, muy a su pesar.

Sakura lo empujo sin reparo en la cama, sonriendo y lamiéndose los labios repetitivamente.

—Ponte cómodo.

Sasuke enarco una ceja, negándose de una manera poco sutil.

—La que esta armada con algo realmente dañino soy yo, Sasuke— contorneo sus caderas de manera caprichosa, apuntándole con esa arma y apretando sus labios en la sien del sujeto.

Él jadeo inconsciente.

En contra de su machismo, no tuvo otra más que acatar las órdenes.

—Desnúdate—mascullo Sakura.

—Pervertida— susurro mientras se despojaba de sus prendas y Sakura lo oyó.

— ¿Y?... ahora tiéndete en la cama, sube los brazos y cierra los ojos— hablo con naturalidad. Sasuke rechinaba los dientes.

Odiaba las órdenes.

—Te arrepentirás, Haruno.

—Así que me conoces—ella ignoro su amenaza— Debí suponerlo, hasta el gran Sasuke siente curiosidad de la ardiente y rara chica…

—No te atribuyas tanto— resoplo, aun cuando ella sostenía una esposa con una mano y con la otra seguía la firme arma.

—Sasuke, no creo atribuirme algo que no sea verosímil. Ya que, como notaras, tus palabras expresan algo pero tu pene… bueno, es otra historia.

Él se lamio su labio inferior, joder, la palabra "pene" de esa boca no hacía más excitarlo desmedidamente.

En este momento.

—Vamos, Sasuke. Que debo volver antes de las cinco de la mañana.

—Son las once.

Ella le observo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y él resoplo al comprender.

—Recuerda que lo hago porque tienes algo realmente mortal en la mano, Sakura— ella entendió el doble sentido de sus palabras.

Sasuke se pregunto a que iba todo esto, pero la verdadera pregunta que se le vino después.

"¿Con cuántos lo ha hecho?"

Ya que, con maestría casi innata ella esposo ambas manos, en cada esquina de la cabecera de la cama.

—Voy a abrir los ojos— informo.

—No te lo recomiendo.

Él hecho una maldición.

Sakura procedió con sus tobillos realizando lo mismo que con sus muñecas.

— ¿No crees que es una suerte?

Sasuke no respondió.

—La cama es para una persona y eso favorece de donde sostenerte, aunque tus pies se desborden de ella.

—Que alegría— él repuso con sarcasmo.

Una vez que lo tenía a su total disposición ella dejo la pistola sobre una silla cercana y contorneo sus caderas a Sasuke.

—Abre los ojos—él lo hizo más por curiosidad que por la esencia de la orden.

Sí, sabia lo excitado que estaba, pero esto supero todo lo que su auto control podía soportar. Sakura se despojo de su mísero vestido y tenía un corpiño de encaje, y una tanga del mismo material, el cual se unía por medio de un lazo con la media fina a mitad del muslo.

Y es de color blanco.

Eso hizo muequear a Sasuke por las posiciones contrarias de significado.

Sakura es todo menos pura, como nota.

Ella camino alrededor de él, apoyando sus dedos de manera sutil sobre su piel, desde el dedo gordo del pie, ascendiendo a su rodilla y encontrándose luego con la zona pélvica siguió subiendo hasta el trabajado abdomen de Sasuke, deteniéndose justo allí. Coloco ambas manos sobre su pecho y jugó con los pelos de su pectoral.

—Es algo diferente— Sakura objeto, Sasuke denoto interés en su curiosa observación—bueno, muy diferente.

Él no sabía si definirlo como un alago o una ofensa.

Y para no quedarse atrás abrevio:

—Tú tienes lo tuyo.

Ella carcajeo levemente, provocando más interrogativas a Sasuke.

—Nunca escuche objeción con lo mío, Sasuke.

Él noto algo raro en su tono de voz. Decidió ignorarlo.

Sakura pronto se monto sobre él de manera delicada y femenina. Ese mero movimiento provoco que Sasuke maldijera.

"Carajo, no tengo resistencia de hierro"

—Lo siento.

Sasuke no sabía porque se disculpaba, pero cuando su boca beso la de Sakura Haruno se olvido de todo, estaba tan ensimismado en su labor de no permitir que se alejara, que mordía sus labios cuando esta se levantaba solo un poco. Sakura tenía el trasero cerca del montículo generoso de Sasuke y cada vez que ella se alejaba, sus nalgas, no repara del roce celestial y torturador que le daba al genital de Sasuke.

Comenzó a separarse de su boca a pesar de todos los intentos de Sasuke y delineo con sus labios su mentón masculino, luego sus pómulos hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Sabes bien— acepto a pesar de sentir el sabor de la comida y bebida en su aliento, ya que ella capturo mucho más que residuos de alimentos, encontró su esencia.

Descendió esta vez con su boca pegada a su piel, besaba cada zona con infinita paciencia, arrancando débiles jadeos de parte de Sasuke.

Pero bueno, sabía ella que lograr que Sasuke demostrara algo de necesidad con el sonido de su voz, sería difícil.

A ella le encanta los retos.

Sometió a uno de sus pezones bajo su lengua experta, chupándolas y mordiendo con un poco más de fuerza de la que debía, ya que esta, en el hombre, no era una zona muy sensible como para las mujeres.

La errática respiración de Sasuke le agrada… falta solo algunos trucos más.

Masajeo con sus manos el vientre duro de Sasuke, moldeo con sus dedos cada cuadro de su abdomen, mientras se preguntaba que hacia ella perdiéndose de todo esto en el pasado.

Bajo más y retrocedió para que su boca sea la que quedara a la altura de su verga palpitante.

Miro de reojo a Sasuke quien está con la mirada de fuego sobre ella y le sonrío de la manera más traviesa e inocente que pudo.

Con ambas manos y algo dudosa, según Sasuke, envolvió aquel bulto subiendo y bajando lentamente, Sasuke está desesperado, él no quería seguir con esa tortura, movió como loco sus brazos intentando aflojar lo que le mantenía prisionero. Pero, para su desgracia, no podía librarse.

Sakura no tenía idea de que él necesita poseerla ahora.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke—mascullo palpando con sus dedos su glande, para luego introducirlo en su boca.

Por primera vez en la noche; Sasuke gimió su nombre.

—No descontinúes.

Y ella no pretendía eso, jamás.

—Rápido.

Y ella aceleró las metidas…

Lengüeteaba ese montículo de carne caliente, hasta que sintió que Sasuke eyaculo.

Justo en su preciosa boca.

Había soportado bastante, se dijo Sakura, más específicamente desde la pista de baile.

Ella escupió al costado el jugo que le proporciono, no por desagradarle el sabor, más bien, por casi atragantarse con ello.

Se limpio con el torso de su brazo y se acerco a Sasuke para que se deleitara con su propio jugo de sus labios.

—Suéltame, Sakura y te prometo que gemirás toda la noche— hablo después del beso.

Ella sostuvo una postura analítica, pero luego negó.

—Yo no obedezco a chicos malos, solo me divierto con ellos.

Él iba a decir algún tipo de comentario mordaz y sarcástico, pero esa mujer, joder, ya le volvió a excitar con el simple hecho de rozar su intimidad.

Sakura toco sus testículos y Sasuke se mordía el labio inferior, no señor, suficiente tuvo con pedirle que lo suelte para hacerla retorcerse de placer, no le daría el gusto de exhalar de vuelta algo tangible como un gemido esa noche.

Sakura apretó su dedo una zona sensible y Sasuke peleo de vuelta con las esposas.

—Mierda, Sakura.

Dejo de hacer el masaje y se quito esa hermosa tanga, aventándola en algún rincón del cuarto.

Respiro profundo y monto a Sasuke, ingresando de manera paulatina ese falo endurecido. Él, irónicamente, se retorcía de placer. Sakura lo metía lento, hasta que logro adentrarlo hasta la mitad, mordía sus labios y lagrimeaba de dolor. Él se quedo mudo ante su atónito descubrimiento.

Ella es virgen.

Tan estúpida para esposarlo mientras él podía ayudarla.

—Escúchame, Sakura— ella intentaba no mostrar ese dolor que le quemaba—Vas a empezar a moverte lentamente, de arriba a abajo— nunca pensó que Sasuke se diera cuenta y menos que la aconsejaría.

Pero lo hizo, y ya no le importo.

Acato la orden y de apoco se daba cuenta que el dolor desaparecía y las oleadas de placer se establecían.

Se movía algo apresurada.

—Tranquila— le susurro y a pesar de todo ella oyó—Tenemos toda la noche.

Sakura acompaso sus introducciones, saboreando la delicia de algo mucho más grande tocando sus paredes vaginales.

Hubo un momento en que debía aumentar la velocidad y Sasuke la apoyo levantando su pelvis, sentía contracciones de su vagina sobre su falo, estaba cerca del orgasmo.

Sasuke sin embargo, armonizaba tan bien con su cuerpo, con esa estreches de su vagina que se le abrió el cielo del placer cuando libero su semen dentro de ella.

Ambos habían expedido un gritillo indeseado, ya que, ambos eran unos testarudos.

Sakira perdió fuerza y estrello su cuerpo contra el de él. Sudorosos y cansados.

—Sería buena idea que me liberes.

Y allí Sasuke hacia la aparición del doble sentido.

Sakura se desprendió de su miembro lentamente y rodo a su lado tratando de recomponer su respiración.

—Promete que no me harás nada—se apego a su rostro y lo beso—Promételo.

Él asintió y ella se levanto tambaleante, la llavecita pendía de la pistola y se acerco a Sasuke con la misma.

—Aun no se qué quieres de mi—susurro, mientras observa el arma rodeado por los finos dedos de Sakura.

—Ya obtuve lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Si?

—Sí.

Sakura apunto a Sasuke y jalo del gatillo.

Expidiendo un chorro de agua justo en su ahora pálido rostro.

—Eres una…

—Genio, lo sé— ella incrusto la llave en la cerradura y procedía a despojarle de sus "opresores".

Sasuke se sentía tan estúpido por ser engañado con una pistola de agua.

Pero jodidamente satisfecho a la par.

Cuando se vio liberado, se fricciono las muñecas, los cuales estaban rojizos y en zonas algo peladas.

—Porque no me lo dijiste— tajante había escudriñado con la mirada a Sakura.

— ¿Te intimidaría con una pistola que supieras es de juguete?

—No hablo de eso…

Ah… él habla de lo otro.

—No creí necesario.

—Fue necesario, te dolió por no estimularte bien y prepararte.

Se quedo muda.

Iba a vestirse y a largarse del sito, pero la imperiosa voz de Sasuke la detuvo.

—Fui sincero— ella le miro con deje extrañado— Cuando te dije que si me soltabas, te haría gemir toda la noche.

Ella se avergonzó por la propuesta.

Sasuke le extendió la mano en pos de una invitación muda, si ella la tomaba, aceptaría.

No tenía nada que perder, así que tomo su mano.

Y volvieron a unirse esa noche, pero solo que esta vez, Sasuke se encargo de hacer que ella disfrutara al máximo sus caricias. La cogió de una manera tan lenta que cuando Sakura le pregunto por qué la trataba así, solo dijo que quería que tenga varios matices en el recuerdo de la noche de su primera vez.

Adoptaron una pose común, nada de posiciones del camasutra o cosas así, se besaron durante toda la noche y mientras él la penetraba, susurraba las palabras que le hubiese dicho si en ese momento fuera virgen.

Ella rio por ese detalle, le divertía la consideración de Sasuke.

Luego de una agitada y entretenida noche, quedaron vencidos por el cansancio.

Sasuke despertó y Sakura ya se había marchado.

Se agito los cabellos en busca de poder aminorar su confusión y el dolor de cabeza.

Se vistió y palpo en el bolsillo de su jean un pedazo de papel.

_"Lo siento, no me busques"_

Sasuke sabía que esta sería la última vez que la tocaba, o eso haría que piense ella.

…

Pasaron los meses y Sasuke olvido a Sakura, y si la recordaba, solo retenía algunos momentos en la memoria, muy vagos ya ahora.

No la volvió a ver, ella se transfirió de facultad y no imagina el motivo, solo fue una noche de pasión ¿no? No tenia que sentirse culpable ni responsable ¿Verdad?

Aun así trata de ignorar esa vocecita que le advertía que algo no está bien.

— ¿Supiste eso, teme?— Sasuke trato de ignorar a su amigo— Vamos, no seas antisocial, se trata de la hermosa nena rara ¿te acuerdas?—le dio su atención y Naruto sabía que él hablaría.

—Algo malo con ella.

—Bueno, malo para ella tal vez no, pero si para la raza masculina— barboto rascándose la nuca y mostrando decepción— Se casara.

Sasuke casi se atraganta con el jugo que bebía en ese momento.

—Y eso no es lo peor—Naruto adquirió una voz dramática—Lo hace con otra mujer…

Auch…

¿Oyeron eso?

Es el orgullo de Sasuke Uchiha después de caer en picada.

De pronto recobro cada minúsculo detalle de esa noche, su ardiente tacto, su lengua bailarina, esas curva que deleito su vista, sus pequeños senos, su jugoso y redondeado trasero… todo.

No podía creer que prefiriera a una mujer.

No después de estar con él.

Recordó sus palabras, estaba tan fascinada con su cuerpo, el pensó que se debía a su virginidad, pero ahora todo cobra sentido.

Si bien era virgen, conocía el arte del tacto y lo ejecutaba de maravilla. Debió darse cuenta ¿Qué novata sabe donde apretar? Ninguna, y eso le sopeso.

No fue el primero del todo, el fue el "primero" pero compartía ese título con otra y eso hizo que enfureciera.

—Cuando.

— ¿Qué Sasuke?

—Cuando se casa.

—No sé, tal vez ya lo hizo. Pero lo que me parece más raro es que decidieran tener un hijo casi a finales de su carrera, creo que no podrá con todo.

— ¿Hijo?

Oh, mierda. Ahora lo tenía todo claro.

Ella lo necesito para concebir un hijo.

—Maldita sea.

Durante todas sus clases estuvo de pésimo humor y solo esperaba que la hora pasase para que el pueda meditar que hacer en este caso.

Cuando llego a su departamento, nunca iba a recoger la correspondencia, pues nunca le llegaba nada a él, pero en esta ocasión la recepcionista tuvo que detenerlo y darle su primer sobre.

_"Sakura Haruno"_

Apenas leyó de quien provenía, desgarro sin paciencia el sobre y desdoblo la hoja.

_"Ya estarás enterado de todo, lo lamento. No quería que lo supieras por otra persona, pero me es imposible manejar las lenguas del instituto. Sé que ya maquinaste todo un cuento en tu cabeza, no, no tendré un hijo tuyo y sí, me casare en Estados Unidos en uno de los estados permitidos. Aunque la noche que pasamos fue única y no la cambio por nada, debo avisarte de mis preferencias sexuales, soy lesbiana, tuve un desliz contigo y no creo que eso te afecte mucho. Estas acostumbrado de pasar de lecho en lecho que dudo que siquiera estés interesado por la noticia. Solo eso, no quería que cargues con una culpa que no tienes. Suerte en todo y trata de olvidarme, como yo lo hare. Sakura"_

Arrugo el papel de sus manos y la boto a pocos metros de él.

—Menuda mujer…

…

— ¿Crees que se lo creyó?

—Tal vez, Sakura—se acerco y beso su sien—Yo creo que ni siquiera le afecto.

—Tienes razón, Ino.

Ella le dio un dulce beso y se alejo, dejando a una pensativa Sakura.

— ¿Y tú te lo crees, Sakura?—se interrogo a sí misma—Tendrás un hijo de Sasuke, estas con tu novia y la amas.

Suspiro, no había olvidado a Sasuke. Ino fue la que planeo todo, ya que aunque podían adoptar, no quería privar a Sakura de no engendrar un hijo. Ella es infértil pero Sakura no y eso fue lo único que necesitaban.

Sakura se dijo que sería sencillo, es buena amante y aborrecía a los hombres, todo concordaba.

No conto con que Sasuke la satisfaga en todos los sentidos, y aunque le molestaba admitirlo, lo desea.

Ella ama a Ino y desea a Sasuke.

—Amor, te bañas conmigo.

Sakura afirmo y se lamio los labios con libido. Aprovecharía cada momento con Ino y quizás, si en su camino estaba escrito Sasuke, él se cruzaría en cualquier momento.

Ahora todo dependía del destino… ¿o no?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Parte 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Consecuencias**_

_Todas las acciones que realizas repercuten en la vida diaria, de buena o mala manera, tarde o temprano. Y aunque cueste admitirlo-ya que solemos culpar siempre al destino-, las consecuencias de los actos se pueden prever, pero si esto incluye el orgullo herido de un hombre, debemos siempre pensar mal e imaginar lo peor ¿No es así, Sakura?_

…

— ¿Café o té?— Ino ladeo su rostro para buscar a la dueña de esa voz—. Creo que nos vendría bien algo de cafeína, Tsunade me despedirá si vuelvo a dormir sobre el escritorio.

Ino sonrió de manera pervertida y acoto:

—Eso no sucedería si durmiéramos de noche, en vez de…

— ¡Ino!

Soltó una carcajada y camino hasta ella, depositando un tierno beso en su sonrojada mejilla.

—Me agrada el café.

Sakura no tuvo más que ladear el rostro, aun se sentía intimidada por el poder de seducción que poseía Ino sobre ella, más aun cuando debía aguantarse sus celos, tanto de hombres y mujeres, que la miraban cuando salían a pasear con Itachi o cuando compraban ropa interior.

Debía admitir que Ino también le montaba escenas, incluso era mucho más desvergonzada cuando alguien le miraba el trasero a Sakura y hacia cosas como apretárselo en frente del mirón o besarla con lujuria.

Y eso le fascina.

Solo existe un pequeño problema…

—Mami— llamo su pequeño, estirando de su delantal.

— ¿Sucede algo, cariño?

Sakura noto que Ino ya había vuelto a sentarse, mientras apoya los codos sobre la mesa y observa al niño.

—Tengo hambre.

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente, ese niño la enternecía con el simple hecho de mirarle y juntar sus labios al pedirle algo.

— ¿Bizcocho con leche?

El niño de tres años asintió y abraso a Sakura, sus manos apenas envolvían sus rodillas y casi la hace caer. Ante todo se mantuvo estable y correspondió el gesto.

Al separarse corrió hacia la sala, de seguro volviendo a ver el programa infantil que su madre le había mostrado.

—Ese pequeñuelo nunca lograra quererme, ¿no?

Sakura agito la mano y rió como tonta.

—Ino, solo es un niño…

—Que no me quiere.

— ¡No digas eso! Solo es una etapa, veras que pronto él será tan dependiente de ti como cuando era mucho más pequeño.

Ino parecía considerarlo.

— ¿Cómo cuando solo se dormía si le cantaba algo?

—Sí.

Ella suspiro, Sakura sabía lo difícil que es para Ino todo esto.

No pudieron casarse, hubo una serie de problemas en el papeleo por ser extranjeras, pero no importo en ese entonces, ellas siguieron juntas.

Cuando nació Itachi parecía que todo sería mucho mejor, lo fue hasta cierto tiempo, pero el niño creció y comenzó a preguntar no quería decirle que Ino era como su padre, eso lo confundiría y ella jamás se perdonara si por su imprudencia su hijo se vuelve una persona con traumas psicológicos.

Asistieron a terapia y le recomendaron decirle la verdad, que su padre no vivía con ella porque estaba en otro país pero finalizaron que, en esta edad, no convenía contarle la relación que poseía la madre con otra mujer.

Debía ocultar a su hijo la relación con Ino.

Ino se proclamo como su tía, cosa que hasta de cierto modo incomodaba a Sakura, eso agravaba la situación.

Ya que si es tía suyo, deben actuar como hermanas, eso durante todo el tiempo que el niño permanecía entre ellas, incluso tenían cuartos separados, todo para evitar levantar sospechas.

Las noches y algunas citas esporádicas eran los únicos momentos en que se podían mostrar y demostrar su cariño mutuo, pero no pueden vivir a base de cafeína, necesitan dormir.

Eso disminuyo el número de encuentros a un nivel vergonzoso, aun así, seguían luchando, juntas.

—Debo irme—anuncio Ino—. ¿Esperaras a Hinata para irte al trabajo o necesitas ir temprano hoy?

—La espero.

La rubia se acerco a Sakura, miro el corredor y luego, en un movimiento fugaz, rozo sus labios.

—Que tengas un bonito día.

Esa clase de actos solo hacía que la añorase con mayor intensidad.

—Igualmente, Ino.

Ella le sonrió y tomo su cartera, se despidió de Itachi al atravesar la sala- él solo la ignoro- y salió de la casa.

—Itachi, ya se enfrió el bizcocho. Ven a desayunar.

Terminado el desayuno subió a cambiarse, dejando a Itachi en su cuarto, al terminar espero a Hinata en la sala.

Tocaron la puerta y ella fue a atender.

—Hinata, como siempre: eres mi salvación— al fijarse si ella le decía algo se quedo helada.

No era la pelinegra quien se encontraba parada frente a ella, es su pasado golpeándole en la cara.

—Sakura.

Ella se apresuro a cerrar la puerta tras su espalda y enfrentarlo.

—Sasuke.

—Sakura-chan, disculpa la tardanza, fui a buscar a Sasuke al aeropuerto y se me hizo tarde.

—No te preocupes, Hina—hablo mirando a lado del pelinegro, abrasándose a si misma por el miedo que la inundo—.Hay más masa para bizcocho si deseas comer algo, solo hornéalo.

Ella asintió y miro a Sasuke.

—Si quieres Sasuke te puede acercar al hospital—fijo su vista luego a ella, como si esperase una reacción inmediata—.No está lejos de su hotel.

—No creo que sea prudente.

Sasuke ya se encaminaba al vehículo de Hinata, mientras que Sakura se dijo que no era el momento de hacer una escena, además, él no sabía nada del niño, solo debía fingir y llegar sana al trabajo.

—Itachi está en su cuarto, llámame si necesitas algo.

La pelinegra se despidió y una tímida pero picara sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—No te preocupes—le susurro—. Él no sabe nada del niño, pero creo que deberías decírselo. Las cosas cambian en cuatro años, Sakura.

Ella chasqueo la lengua y trato de serenarse, sabía que Hinata era prima de Sasuke, se conocieron de casualidad en New York, nunca la juzgo después de contarle la verdad pero tampoco estuvo de acuerdo.

Y eso, increíblemente, la perturbaba.

…

—La dirección.

—Entre la cuarta y la quinta.

Sakura apreta de manera compulsiva su cartera, mientras Sasuke sostene el volante.

— ¿Culminaste la carrera de medicina?

—Sí, tuve que perder el último año, pero lo reanude aquí y lo culmine satisfactoriamente.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella carraspeo.

Esto es tan incomodo.

—Debía adaptarme y el papeleo. Fue un caos.

Por lo menos no le mentía, solo no contaba toda la verdad.

—Tú, de seguro, ya eres un gran abogado.

Él muequeo, estirando levemente la comisura de sus labios.

—Lo soy.

"_Arrogante_" pensó frustrada "_Itachi se le asemeja tanto"_

En el ambiente se sentía algo más que tensión normal entre dos personas que se reencuentran, en el aire había un deseo reprimido y Sakura lo noto cuando sus ojos posaron sobre su entrepierna, se maldijo y observo fuera del coche, no podía tener esos tipo de pensamientos, no podía lastimar a Ino.

Pero debía admitir que cuando lo vio frente a ella surgió un calorcillo entre sus piernas, él esta tan imponente, mucho más maduro y masculino.

Solo había tenido relaciones una jodida vez y, aunque lo hizo de manera consciente, había días en que se arrepentía.

No por Itachi. No por Ino. Sino por ella.

No olvidaba la satisfacción de su pene dentro de su matriz, entrando y saliendo como una endemoniada danza.

_"Maldita sea"_

—Deberías dejar de presionar.

Sakura lo miro dudosa.

—Uhm…

—Tus manos, están sangrando.

Él abrió sus manos de manera brusca, enseñándole como se dejo cortadas con sus propias uñas y arrugado el mango de su bolso.

Barrio con su dedo pulgar la sangre que se esparcía sobre su palma y ella suspiro por su contacto con la herida abierta.

Y se sintió estúpida.

¿Cómo mierda Sasuke noto eso? Y además ¿en qué momento habían estacionado? Debía dejar de divagar, sino tendría graves problemas en el futuro.

— ¿Segura que estas bien? pareces…

— ¿Rara? ¿Extraña? ¡Imaginación tuya!

—Iba decir preocupada— guardo silencio soltando un bufido—Lamento incomodarte.

Se desprendió de su agarre.

Sasuke descendió del vehículo y camino hasta la puerta del acompañante, ayudándola a salir ofreciendo su mano.

Ella ya no lo soportaba, Sasuke se estaba comportando amablemente. No se le insinuaba y, aun así, no podía dejar de tener pensamientos promiscuos de él con su cuerpo sin ropa.

¡Pero Sasuke es el culpable!

Nadie tan bueno debía llevar una camisa negra sin abrochar todos los botones ¿acaso no sabe al peligro racional en la que la ubica?

—Sakura.

Y su voz, su jodida y sexy voz, llamándola.

—Si, Sasuke.

—Ya puedes soltarme.

—Oh, claro.

Avergonzada y, con el poco orgullo que recogió, se irguió y camino hacia la entrada de su trabajo.

La mano gruesa detuvo su caminar, Sasuke le había frenado.

— ¿Sucede algo?—acotó girando y sonriendo para cubrir su incertidumbre.

—Debemos almorzar juntos—Sasuke le tendió una tarjeta—Es el hotel donde me hospedo, Hinata menciono que tienen un restaurante surtido.

—No sé si debamos.

—Llámame y paso por ti a la hora de tu descanso.

No espero que aceptara, se fue dando por hecho que se encontrarían.

Sakura observo la tarjeta y lo giro entre sus dedos, apreciando en el dorso el nombre de Sasuke y un número telefónico.

—Pretencioso egocéntrico.

Después de echar unas maldiciones ingreso al local.

…

—_Oye teme, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar en América?_

—Lo necesario.

Escucho un reproche a través del auricular, apenas audible.

—_Si es para vengarte de Sakura y no para trabajar…_

—Cállate, Naruto—abrevio prepotente—.Eso no te incumbe. Si me llamaste para eso y no para notificarme sobre los nuevos socios de la firma de abogados, serás despedido.

—_No puedes despedirme_—asevero Naruto, luego, Sasuke escucho como suspiraba cansado, ya se habían peleado mucho sobre este tema_— ¿Sabes? Es tu maldito problema, es jodido ser socios, amigos y primos a la vez. Te enviare por fax la información pertinente, y, después de eso, espero que recapacites. Sakura solo escogió mal, no fue un golpe directo a tu persona. No te sobreestimes._

Luego de eso, corto la llamada.

Y Sasuke simplemente se sumergió de vuelta a sus papeles.

Siendo la una de la tarde y ella no lo había llamado.

¿Acaso ese comportar suyo la alejo?

No, se dijo con ego, él estaba seguro que ella estaba deseosa, incluso sabia que se culpaba mentalmente por ello.

Sakura es demasiado transparente.

Y él sabía mucho sobre culpas y seducción.

Su celular sonó de improvisto.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

—_Tienes sesenta segundos para llegar, si no lo haces, me iré sola a otro lugar, solo puedo estar poco tiempo fuera, mis pacientes me necesitan._

—Directa—susurro él—Eso me gusta.

Sakura trago saliva y corto la comunicación.

Nadie utiliza al Uchiha, no sin su consentimiento y Sakura pagaría caro ese atrevimiento.

Esa era la primordial idea que movía a Sasuke, y además sabía que darle una lección a Sakura incluso podía llegar a ser gratificante.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Parte 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Karma**_

_Todo en esta vida se paga, el Karma siempre encabeza una revancha, más si es una tan dulce y placentera como esta pero… ¿Luego que sucede? ¿Lo sabes, Sasuke?_

…

—Esto es una exageración.

El mozo solo los guio a su mesa y les extendió la carta.

—Ni siquiera mi traje de trabajo es "adecuado" para este sitio—susurro incomoda.

—Tranquila, solo pide algo. Ignora tú alrededor.

Pero lo que le pedía Sasuke es imposible ¿Cómo no fijarse a tu alrededor cuando todo es tan lujoso y brillante? Sabía que Sasuke es alguien de familia adinerada, pero no imagino que le encantara despilfarrar.

Ese fue uno de los tantos motivos por el cual nunca le hablo a pesar que sus compañeras habían dicho, muchas veces, que él no era engreído por su dinero, más bien se trataba por su fama en la cama y, como ella pudo apreciar alguna vez, estaban más que acertadas.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?—seguía su vista en la carta, pero ella buscaba hacer una conversación más amena y no solo escuchar órdenes.

—Pensé que era obvio, vengo a almorzar.

Ella estrello la cartulina contra la mesa.

—Y yo pensé que de vez en cuando tus neuronas hacían sinapsis, pero veo que cada quien piensa lo que quiere ¿No?

A Sakura no le gustaba para nada que le tratasen de idiota y Sasuke solo quería sacarla de sí.

Él la escudriño con la mirada pero luego se relajo, volvió a leer la lista de comida.

—Insatisfacción sexual—añadió, enfocándose en la sorpresiva mueca de la rosada—. Motivo por el cual estas tan susceptible. Cualquiera que sea, no está haciendo como debe su trabajo.

—Pero que dices…

Fue inmediatamente interrumpida.

—Estas muy tensa y a la defensiva—apunto él con obviedad—. Solo intentaba ser agradable.

"_Agradable… ¡Agradable! Él solo quiere joder mi existencia"_

—Las personas "agradables" no responden con sarcasmo.

Él se hizo el ofendido, levantando su carta y leyéndola.

—Y… para que quede claro, ella hace bien su trabajo.

No sonó tan convincente como quiso.

"_Reverenda mierda"_

—Si tú lo dices…—respondió y movió su mano llamando al mozo— Ya sabes lo que quieres comer ¿no?

Sakura cabeceo hacia el frente de mala manera, afirmando.

Al pedir sus platos, Sakura jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras comía, esta nerviosa y eso se nota. Ella solo quería que todo acabase y que de una jodida vez esta escena terminara y pudiera dejar esto como un simple recuerdo.

Sasuke degustaba su comida, ojeando a la pelirrosa esporádicamente tratando de ser precavido y no mostrar de manera abrupta sus intenciones.

— ¿Vino?—mencionó Sasuke, sacando a Sakura de su lucha de dedos—Creo que será un buen acompañante.

—No, tengo que trabajar.

Fue vano, Sasuke ya llamo al sujeto de esmoquin y pidió el vino.

—No te preocupes, no pretendo emborracharte.

Ella trato de lucir serena, pero los recuerdos abordaron su mente con esa discriminante oración.

—_Ves a ese sujeto—Sakura apunto en alguna esquina tratando que por lo menos el tipo entendiera a que se refería—_ _Invítale unas botellas de cerveza._

_El joven mozo asintió, sabía a la perfección que escucho como un susurro sus palabras y aun así cabeceo, lo raro fue que no se movió de su lugar._

—_Vete—ahogo su frustración apretando los dedos. Después ato clavos y concluyó que quería dinero ya que le extendió le mano impaciente—.Chuck, te daré por lo de las bebidas, el trabajito te lo pago después. Más específicamente después que note las esposas en su lugar._

_Él mencionó palabrotas y se perdió entre la multitud._

_Sasuke nunca recibía bebidas de otras personas, solo que esta vez las botellas venían cerradas y no había posibilidades de que lo drogaran. Jamás le importo quien pudo ser la buena samaritana o samaritano, solo bebió hasta que su cuerpo le implorara dejar de hacerlo._

— ¿Sakura?

—Ajá— respondió volviendo en sí.

La bebida está ya en su mano y la invita a contestar si quería o no tomar.

—Solo un poco—aclaro después que comenzara a verter el líquido rojo.

Ella le dio un sorbo y frunció el cejo.

—Dios, es algo fuerte para ser un vino.

—Es chileno, puede que ese sea el motivo.

—Pero es delicioso. Tiene un buen cuerpo y un esquicito aroma.

Sasuke comenzó una leve y zorruna sonrisa. Si ella tuviera la mínima idea de lo que le pensaba hacer.

Él noto como ella había mandado a fondo ese trago, su copa pronto se encontró vacío.

— ¿Más? Porque yo volveré a servirme.

Ella mordió su labio inferior debatiéndose mentalmente si es lo correcto. Sabía que él gano cuando esbozo un sí.

A Sakura le encanta tomar vino, es su perdición. Solo que esta bebida se le subía rápidamente a la cabeza, ella podía beber diez litros de cerveza y no marearse pero la mitad de una botella de vino ya la ponía delirante.

Comían y bebían. En un momento dado ella se percato que Sasuke termino su copa y quiso servirle más solo por cortesía, según ella. Agarro la botella y Sasuke hizo lo mismo sin propósito y al mismo tiempo.

Ella volvió a sentir esa agitación sublime de su estomago y su zona baja cuando sus dedos se rozaron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y…Dios, no podía estar posándole esto.

Estiro la mano en un impulso de alejamiento, quería evitar sentir algo… tenía miedo.

Miedo de lo que pudiera hacer si perdía la compostura y cedía al deseo.

Solo que ese acto provoco que se le resbalara a él la botella y este salpicara el vino en su inmaculada y blanca camisa- se había cambiado antes de buscarla- rodando luego de eso en la mesa y empujando la copa de la rosada. Cayó así también la bebida restante sobre su ropa color crema.

Estaban empapados, pegajosos y olorosos.

Este no era su día, definitivamente.

—Yo…—comenzó tomando la servilleta de tela y fregaba su ropa—Lo siento, Sasuke. ¡Mierda!—exclamo luego de notar que su ropa no tenía solución.

Él solo se levanto, coloco unos billetes en la mesa y le extendió la mano.

—Acompáñame a mi cuarto, debemos quitarnos esto de encima y lo antes posible si queremos que no se arruinen—apuntando a sus prendas.

Oh no.

Ella no quería estar en un lugar a solas con él, si esto hacía cuando había personas rodeándole… ¿Qué pasaría si estaban solos?

Se negaba a extender su mano. Carajo. Todo hubiese sido más sencillo si simplemente lo hubiera ignorado.

"_Pero ya estoy aquí… y no puedo llegar así en casa, Ino hará preguntas. Menos al trabajo, Tsunade pateara mi trasero"_

Acepto con el alma en las manos, con una sola mentalidad: no ceder a su insaciable lujuria.

Él, sin embargo, solo sonreía internamente, Sakura lo ponía todo fácil. Se ahorro todo el teatro de niño bueno que tenía planeado.

Bufó, le costaba fingir ser el típico tipo amable.

…

Tropezó con unos de sus juguetes y maldijo. Ese niño siempre le dejaba trampas, la última vez fue un camioncito que logro esquivar, pero esta vez estuvo a punto de lograr su cometido colocando un pato de hule justo en la entrada y casi resbalo. Pensó que eso era todo pero Itachi tenía planeado más que dejarle un dolor en el trasero, él quería añadirle moretones en su tobillo y rodillas.

Hinata había ido a la sala al escuchar el escándalo y sonrió al notar que solo era Ino.

Ino trabaja de mañana en una universidad enseñando, si bien su sueldo no se asemejaba al de Sakura, podía solaparse gastos como la mitad de las cuentas y sus pinturas y materiales para su verdadera profesión.

—Gracias, Hina. Ahora me encargare de él.

Hinata le comento que había comida en el microondas si quería comer algo.

—Volveré mañana, ese niño es un ángel. Esta durmiendo una siesta—Ino sonrió como pudo, es un ángel con todo el mundo… menos con ella.

—Eres una gran amiga, Hinata.

La ojiperla beso su mejilla y susurro antes de irse:

—Y tú, Ino.

Cerró la puerta apenas Hinata había girado hacia la calle.

Esta exhausta, últimamente sus alumnos de arte la estresaban. En especial uno, Sai, ese joven- que tenía su edad y estudiaba como un hobbies más que por otra cosa- la volvía loca con sus impertinencias y por creerse al poseer un talento indiscutible.

Pero admitía que eso no es el único motivo, más bien se debía a que en más de un oportunidad le intento besar y no es que no lo desease… solo que está mal, ella tenía una pareja y debe respetarla.

Sakura desde que estuvieron juntas supo que Ino era bisexual, como Ino desde el comienzo supo que a Sakura no le gustaban los hombres. Por ello hizo la prueba de fuego al dejarla tener sexo con Sasuke, no, no "hacer el amor" simplemente sexo, para que si por algún motivo Sakura notaba que sucedía algo más se lo dijese y enfrentaran juntas la situación.

Mentiría si dijese que ella no estuvo celosa durante mucho tiempo después de eso, eran celos injustificados y siempre los aplacaba besando a la rosada con desesperación o intimando.

Pensaran que ella odia a Itachi por esa razón, la repuesta es no, ella lo adoro después de verlo tan indefenso y apretando su dedo apenas nació. Era un bebe hermoso y lo amo desde pequeño, ya que se reusaba a separarse cuando ella lo cargaba.

Todo cambio hace unos meses, cuando vio que Ino beso el cachete de su madre y esta se había sonrojado.

Suspiro. Ella esta algo confundida, por lo de Sai porque tenía miedo de hablar con Sakura y lastimarla e Itachi, que era como su hijo que no la quería.

Se tiro sobre el sofá y apoyo su brazo en la frente, comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente y escuchaba pasitos, se dijo que es Itachi y que quería gastarle una broma. Dejo pasar el momento fingiendo que dormía.

Los pasos se detuvieron e Itachi estaba respirando sobre su cabeza.

Parecía indeciso por su manera de respirar y de moverse.

Ella levanto sus pestañas sorprendida por sentir unos labios suaves y ligeramente húmedos sobre su boca, Itachi le daba un tierno pico y sus ojos se apretaban con exageración mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono rosa, se veía adorable e Ino no se movió, solo seguía observándolo anonadada.

Él se separo de su cuerpo y ella rápidamente cerró sus ojos.

—Te quiero, Ino-chan—rápidamente ya había corrido a su cuarto de vuelta, pensando que ella ni siquiera sabía de su reciente confesión.

Ino imagino que cuando le dijo esas palabras tal vez el estaría mirando hacía el costado, apretando los puños y sonrojándose más si es posible.

Toco sus labios y sonrió.

Ahora entendía que pasa con Itachi.

Esta celoso, ¡por ella!

…

Se desnudo y se dejo sumergir en el agua, Sasuke insistió para que tomara un baño relajante, le pasó algunas toallas y salió a hablar con los del servicio al cuarto para que llevasen su ropa y la lavaran con rapidez. Sakura solo se preocupaba que ese líquido viscoso no dejara huella en su piel mientras se pasa el jabón.

Dios… ella tenía tanta mala suerte, antes de subir llamo a su jefa- la directora del hospital- contándole que tuvo un percance y que tardara en llegar, Tsunade le dijo que se quedara con la tarde libre pero que al día siguiente trabajara veinticuatro horas, Sakura sabía que era su manera de castigarla ya que dentro de un día también tenía una guardia así… suspiro, no dormiría por dos días.

Escucho la que la cerradura de la puerta crujía y por instinto se cubrió sus pechos. Sasuke se había aproximado a la tina, tenía solo una toalla envolviendo su cintura y el rostro relajado.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

No termino su reclamo por que Sasuke se despojo de su toalla y la dejo caer en el suelo, la sangre abordo sus mejillas y le hizo tartamudear.

—Sa...su…ke.

Ella apenas se recobro cuando Sasuke metió su pie en la tina se sumergió con ella.

Se dijo que no reclamaría, solo que se pondría de pie, saldría del baño y esperaría su ropa, es lo más prudente y sano…para ella. Sí comenzaba algún enfrentamiento, perdería y por propio gusto.

Cuando se levanto la mano de Sasuke circundo su muñeca y la atrajo a él, perdió el equilibrio y su fuerza de voluntad, ya que él apenas rozo sus labios con los suyos, Sakura ya había correspondido.

Sasuke llevo su mano derecha bajo su nuca y acaricio su cuero cabelludo y con la mano desocupada envolvió su cintura y la obligo a ceñirse a él.

Degustaba el beso y sus manos intentaban sostenerse para no hundirse totalmente en el agua, Sasuke la empujo hacia el frente chocando así su espalda contra la tina y así él quedaba sobre su cuerpo.

Al despegar sus labios miro de reojo su boca totalmente roja e inflamada por el demandante beso, se interno en su cuello, lamia y mordisqueaba esa zona con lentitud.

—Basta, Sasuke—Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración errática—. Para, por favor.

Descendió con su boca pegada en la piel y beso la punta de su pezón, Sakura suspiro y él envolvió ese pedazo de carne rosa y erecta en su boca, realizando la misma tortura de lamer y mordisquear.

—Detente—ni Sakura se creía lo que pedía, ella solo habla para sentirse menos culpable y perra, porque admitámoslo, ceder tan fácil ante un hombre teniendo pareja te hacía eso.

Sasuke sin embargo obedeció a sus palabras, alejándose un poco y aproximándose a su oreja.

— ¿Eso quieres, Sakura? ¿Realmente quieres que me detenga?

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, ella desea esto. No. En realidad lo necesita y mucho.

—No—susurro avergonzada de su poca resistencia.

—Ruégamelo—ordeno tocando el monte de pubis de la rosada y ejerciendo movimientos circulatorios.

—No pares, te lo suplico.

Él metió un dedo en su centro y lo movía en un vaivén rápido.

Sakura envolvió con sus brazos su tórax y mordió su hombro, luego busco desesperada su boca, al encontrarla ingreso su lengua allí, masajeaba sus encías y recorría cada zona de la cavidad, Sasuke intenta responder el beso, pero está ocupado acariciando su entrada y vanagloriándose con los gemidos que se ahogan en su boca, cuando metió dos dedos más Sakura comenzó a mover su pelvis con mayor ímpetu, ella necesita más y él ya tenía su verga endurecida y llena de sangre para complacerla.

Antes que ella tocase el cielo Sasuke saco sus dedos y correspondió como se debe su beso para callarla de los reclamos venideros.

Sasuke la obligo a tenderse de pie y el salió de la tina, Sakura aprecia desde su lugar como el agua se paseaba por su cuerpo, curveando en la zona de amplia musculatura y goteando luego al suelo, cuando su vista cayó en su falo duro Sasuke sonrió egocéntricamente.

Tomo del cajón del espejo un condón y la abrió como profesional: de un solo jalón.

Se envolvió con el látex y, ante la atónita mirada de la rosada, la cargo encima suyo, incitándola a enrollar sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Y al fin había sentido como su excitación rozaba con su vagina.

Ella tomo de sus cabellos y atrapo su boca para continuar lo que quedo pendiente, restregando su sexo con el suyo.

Sasuke tomo de sus caderas para levantarla un poco para al final embestirla con brutalidad.

Sakura agradeció esa bestialidad, cuanto había extrañado esa sensación entre sus piernas, cuantas veces había tenido sueños húmedos con esta clase de temática…

Ella comenzó a cabalgarlo con rapidez y él, con sus manos, la sostuvo para marcar las penetraciones elevando así el tiempo y satisfacción.

—Siempre tan acelerada—dijo bajo y lamio su boca para adentrarse en otro beso.

A Sasuke le encantaba Sakura, ella es tan estrecha y liviana que aseguraba, con mucho orgullo, que si no mediaba su fuerza la atravesaría y la lastimaría.

Sintió las contracciones de sus muslos y su parte interna, gemía como loca y suplicaba velocidad. Pronto tocaría el orgasmo.

Cuando llego estaba exhausta, aseguro que si Sasuke no la sostenía ella caería al suelo como un castillo de naipes caen con un soplo. Sasuke eyaculo con ella y ambos apoyaban sus frentes, su alientos se mezclaba y el sudor se combinaba con el agua de su cuerpo.

Sasuke camino con ella hasta el dormitorio, sin que su, ahora flácido, miembro saliera de su cuerpo.

La recostó en la cama y él salió lentamente de ella, se quito el condón y lo arrojo en el papelero del baño.

Sakura lo miraba, Dios… no podían culparla, ver ese trasero merodeando el cuarto es algo caliente y sensual.

Sasuke la cacho en plena observación y sonrió ladino.

—Siempre hay para una segunda vez.

— ¿Estás seguro?—le dijo siguiendo el juego.

—Más que seguro.

Agarro otro preservativo y la dejo en la mesita de luz.

Se acostó a su lado y empezó a tocar su vientre con sus dedos, subiendo y bajando.

—Sasuke— Sakura cerró los ojos para solo sentir el suave tacto, no era algo incitador al sexo pero sin embargo llegaba a ser satisfactorio.

—Levanta tus manos.

— ¿Umm?

—Solo hazlo.

Obedeció, ella, en este momento, hasta mataría si Sasuke se lo pidiese.

—Imagina que tienes ataduras en las muñecas y que tus manos están inmovilizadas.

—Pero, Sasuke…

—Seré bueno—la interrumpió—Incluso puedes mirar, pero no tocar.

Él bajo su boca a su intimidad y soplo sobre ella, comenzó a chupar el labio mayor de su vulva y ella dio un gritillo ahogado, Sasuke lamia desde la comisura de los labios mayores pasando por el prepucio y terminando en la glande del clítoris.

Sakura apretaba las almohadas que descansaban sobre su cabeza y se arqueaba pidiendo una mayor introducción de su lengua, perdería el juicio en cualquier momento porque mira como el cabello de Sasuke caía sobre su vientre y le hacía cosquillas. Sumando al placer que le brindaba él solo la excitaba más.

La noto con mucho fluido en poco tiempo, sonrió contra su intimidad y metió su lengua en su orificio vaginal, cogió sus caderas y la ayudaba a moverse para que tenga una entrada más profunda. Sacaba y metía su lengua y Sakura rasgaba la tela de las almohadas, joder, Sasuke se había vuelto un genio con la lengua.

Sintió una sacudida corporal, su cuerpo temblaba por el orgasmo.

Sasuke se levanto y tomo el preservativo y se coloco en su miembro que desde hace rato suplicaba atención.

—Esto no termina—dijo él besando su boca.

Se coloco sobre la rosada y la penetro, él movió despacio sus caderas y todo su cuerpo seguía el ritmo. Sakura envolvió con sus manos su ancha espalda y él pronto se las saco de allí.

—No olvides las ataduras, Sakura—Ella se erizo por el tono seductor que utilizo y trato de contenerse de tocarlo.

Él estrujaba su pecho izquierdo con cada metida que realizaba su pene, y Sakura estaba segura que después de esto no caminaría con naturalidad.

Sakura intento besarlo y este la alejo de vuelta.

—Recuerdas—hablo él mientras seguía con sus movimientos y ella gemía—Yo estuve de pasivo una vez, ahora te toca a ti.

Ella solo asistió desesperada, mierda, esas pobre sabanas pagaban toda su frustración de no tocar, ya que las rasguñaba con vehemencia.

Sasuke acomodo sus codos a cada lado de su cabeza y la mira a los ojos con cada estocada que le proporciona.

Sakura se quedo quieta y obediente, pero todo se quebró cuando Sasuke llevo su dedo índice desde su frente, paseando sobre el puente de su nariz y termino acariciando sus labios.

Fue tan… dulce.

Ella comenzó a lagrimear y no le importo que Sasuke se molestara con ella luego, solo piensa en que necesita de él.

Mezclo su aliento con el suyo y con ambas manos no permitió que él se alejara, lo beso con una ternura infinita, lento y profundo.

Y con ese beso ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Parte 4**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Perra arrepentida**_

Con exabrupto blandió sus parpados, despertando a causa de una terrible pesadilla en la cual ella, como ruin protagonista, engañaba a Ino constantemente de una manera desvergonzada y apasionada, subyugándose a sus instintos más básicos y mezclándose con un hombre, y no cualquier hombre, sino Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre más caliente y sexy que ella haya visto.

Cuando parpadeo noto que las vigas del techo habían desaparecido y que ahora solo observaba concreto pulido y pintado de blanco, eso la desconcertó, ya que significaba que no estaba en su cuarto.

Con el corazón comenzando a latir con desmedida fuerza repaso su sueño- si es que era uno- y casi grito con desesperación, no creía que ella hubiera accedido con facilidad ante el sublime encanto de ese Don Juan empedernido, tampoco que gastase su tiempo allí, pero al escuchar un rugido de molestia a su costado se quedo petrificada, sudando por los nervios.

La cama se movió, estiraron un poco más de la suave manta de seda que la cubría y Sakura salto fuera de la cama como si fuera arena movediza que permanecía, se hundía.

Esta vez su alarido de horror se concreto, provocando que Sasuke se mueva con disgusto y la observara con los ojos somnolientos y acusadores.

— ¿Algún problema?—susurro con los ojos entrecerrados, notando de a poco la desnudes de Sakura—. Yo no te veo ninguno—murmuro y Sakura corrió sin reparo hacia el baño.

Sus pómulos sonrojados y su rostro tenso se reflejaron en el espejo, entonando con sus senos que se habían endurecido y quedado firme.

—¡Sakura idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!—se apego al lavadero, abriendo el grifo y agachándose para empaparse con el agua.

Escucho que tocaron la puerta y se encogió, negándose a dar pasos al frente o siquiera gritarle a Sasuke, quien supone que es, para que la dejara pensar unos segundos.

—¿Siempre harás esto?—Sakura pudo escuchar que bufaba inconforme y que se encamina de vuelta en la cama.

Espero, como siempre, unos minutos, miro su reflejo y pronto frunció el cejo y golpeo el mármol.

—¡Tú!—su imperiosa voz resonó por toda la habitación, su pecho subía y bajaba con exageración y su cara estaba roja de cólera—¡Eres responsable de todo!

Sasuke giro al escuchar el portazo y presencio, con ojos cansados, la presencia de la fémina, sonriendo con picardía mientras escucha atentamente los crímenes que le otorga.

—¡Deja de seducirme! ¡Déjalo!

Pronto sus gritos pasaron a ser reclamos bajos y susurros para que luego todo ese montaje terminara con hipadas. Él dejo de sonreír, es la primera vez- en todo su tiempo juntos- que la veía llorar.

—¿Estás bien?—su boba pregunta hizo que chasqueara la lengua y se corrigió rápidamente—¿Por qué lloras?

Fregó sus mejillas y trato de visualizarlo entre sus húmedas pestañas.

—Porque lo hice de nuevo ¡Me jure que no lo haría! ¡Lo jure!—su mano golpeo levemente su pecho y Sasuke tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar besarla y hacer que olvide rápidamente cualquier cosa que la aquejase.

—¿Y qué juraste?—con su voz ronca y las manos sobre la seda trataba de cubrirse su hinchado miembro.

—Que no estaría más contigo, que ya no sucumbiría a tu maldita brujería. ¡Maldición, que dejaríamos de _hacerlo_!

Sasuke sintió que con esas palabras su miembro se fue encogiendo y no solo su pene, sino también algo dentro de él, más fuerte incluso que su propio orgullo. Ella, por su lado, esta de pie aun desnuda y con la cara marcada con la culpa, inhalando y exhalando con irregularidad. Lo vio pararse, envolverse con la manta y caminar.

Recorría el cuarto buscando las prendas, las de ella, y cuando las encontró todas se dirigió a Sakura entregándole todas las ropas.

—Pues, no te preocupes, esta fue la última vez.

Rozo su hombro y se adentro al baño. Sakura se quedo quieta, no había imaginado que sucedería después, que vendría ahora que ya no estaban juntos, ni como amantes.

Dolor.

Vacio.

Precisamente golpeaban su ser. No está preparada, él no está preparado, ninguno de ellos están lo suficientemente listos para terminar con esta clandestina relación, ni una venganza y ni una infidelidad lo valía. Esto iba más que eso, llegaba niveles insospechados, incluso para ellos mismos.

Pero Sakura supo que no había nada que hacer cuando oyó el agua de la regadera, Sasuke tomaba su ducha y probablemente sería lo mejor desaparecer antes que la termine. Se vistió veloz y calzo sus zapatos de tacón, pronto ya estaba en la acera del edificio con la mano extendida y pidiendo un taxi.

…

Se sentía sucia.

Realmente sucia no es la palabra que lo describe de la mejor manera, más bien se sentía culpable y triste, la tristeza que traspasaba su alma y la culpa su mente, así que prácticamente había un duelo en ella. Ella estaba en duelo con su parte racional y emocional. Disparejo o no el duelo continuaría y ella seguiría igual, así que cuando incrusto la llave en la puerta principal lo hizo de manera lenta mientras suspiraba y pensaba.

Pensaba en Sasuke, en los momentos que compartieron, cuando después del sexo hablaban de sus trabajos, se contaban inquietudes y logros, cuando se citaban y salían juntos a escondidas, le fue tan excitante cada momento, cada beso sin consentimiento, todo se resumía en simplemente estar con él ya que no siempre podía pasar fuera de casa más de las horas creíbles, echándole la culpa al trabajo tan demandante que posee.

Subió las escaleras y le extraño las luces de la sala apagadas, Itachi no estaba en casa pues ella misma le había permitido ir al zoológico con Hinata y eran apenas las una de la tarde e Ino ya debía haber llegado de la universidad.

Escucho un golpe sordo en su cuarto y se detuvo. Bajo lentamente de los peldaños para atravesar la sala y tomar una figura de bronce que adornaba su estante de libros, observo con cuidado la sala para ver si su perpetrador la había oído, incluso afilo su vista por la escases de luz, asustándose al ver una camisa masculina justo sobre la alfombra, pero su ceño pronto se frunció al ver el corpiño favorito de Ino justo debajo del mismo.

Retomo su tramo, esta vez lo hizo con mayor sigilo. Cada escalón crujía débilmente y los golpes sonaban como cuando uno se zambulle en el agua a gran altura o cuando absorbes unos espaguetis con poca sutileza, sin cesar

Cuando llego al pasillo se detuvo a escuchar abrasando con ahincó ese pedazo de arte y caminando lentamente, desconfiada. Y entre la puerta semi abierta pudo visualizar dos sombras.

Llevo su mano a su boca para evitar que su voz expidiera algún tipo de sonido, posiblemente por la imagen chocante que daba a entender la sombra, tomo del pomo y lo empujo.

Perpleja se quedo de pie al ver a Ino paseando su lengua en el miembro viril de un sujeto, él se retorcía de placer, susurrando y ella seguía con su trabajo, masajeando su escroto.

Sakura no lo pudo soportar, sus brazos perdieron fuerza y el hombre dorado, que tenía en su mano derecha, se precipito al suelo, Ino giro, él levanto la vista y Sakura… bueno, ella solo negó levemente y salió de su cuarto, escuchando a la rubia mujer gritando su nombre y suplicando que la esperara.

Y la espero parada contra la pared, reprendiéndose lo tonta que fue por justamente botar a Sasuke por Ino, lo idiota que fue por no saberlo antes, por alejarse del único ser que la hacía sentir completa.

Mal vestida con su bata Ino la encaro, peinándose con sus dedos sus largos y sedosos cabellos y Sakura noto que se había lavado la boca, ya que expedía el aroma a menta de su crema dental.

—¿En la sala?—Ino esperaba la respuesta de Sakura y camino rogando que la siguiera al no recibir una, entonces se acomodo en el sofá indicándole a Sakura que repitiera su acto, ella negó y permaneció en pie.

—¿Cómo pudiste?—comenzó la rosada, apretando los puños—. ¡Cómo pudiste, Ino!

—Sakura, ambas tenemos la culpa y lo sabes—tranquila, cruzo las piernas— Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. No queramos armar un cuadro que ya no existe.

Cayó sobre el mullido sofá, con los brazos a los costados.

—¿Lo sabías?—siseo bajo y con la lengua entre los dientes—¿Por qué continuar?¿Por qué seguir? ¡Porque no me lo dijiste!

La rubia sonrió, apelando a su mueca compungida.

—Llevamos cuanto tiempo juntas ¿seis años?... sí, seis años en los cuales cinco de ellos te veía sufrir en silencio, negándome a ver la realidad porque pensaba que te podía hacer feliz—paro unos segundos y prosiguió—.Después de que estuviste con Sasuke me percate que lo deseabas, te engañabas en un propósito tonto al negarlo pero internamente te lo agradecía, internamente yo estaba siendo egoísta… Pasaron los años y Itachi y tú fueron personas importantes en mi vida, yo los amaba, yo los amo—apretó los ojos para evitar llorar—. Y antes de que Itachi cumpla cuatro años te empezaba a sentir distante, ya nada era como antes. Me abandonaste, ya no teníamos un momento a solas y apenas me saludabas en las mañanas, ya no te sentía, Sakura y necesitaba sentir para saber que estaba viva…

Sakura, al contrario de Ino, no se contuvo y las lágrimas corrieron sin control.

—¡Cállate!—la otra se quedo callada, mirándola—. Lo siento, Ino. Perdóname, yo… solo lo siento.

—Sakura.

Y la rosada… exploto.

—No merezco estas palabras, no merezco que me expliques nada. Ya no teníamos encuentros porque no tenía tiempo, tenía un amante, Ino. Lo tenía y aun así te orille a esto. Debía hablarte claro, debí decirte lo que sentía.

—Lo sabia—Ino sostuvo su mano y la acaricio—. Es Sasuke ¿no?—Cabeceo en una afirmación muda—. Entonces, esto significa que termino ¿Estás bien con eso?

Sakura dudo un momento y dijo:

—Es lo mejor.

La rubia apretó su mano.

—Sí, es lo mejor.

Esa misma tarde Ino se fue de la casa, mudándose con Sai, el chico con quien Sakura la encontró.

…

—_¿Volverás a Japón? ¿Por qué?—_Naruto no se oía disgustado, pero si levemente decepcionado—_No que desististe eso de vengarte de Sakura._

—Lo hice—repuso entre dientes—¡Maldición, Naruto! Si solo me llamas desde el otro lado del continente y en mi maldita hora de dormir para hablar como chismosas y no de negocios, cortare.

—¡_Espera, teme! Mierda, yo solo decía—_Sasuke se dio cuenta que él se movió de donde estaba, ya que escucho sus pasos— _¿Teme?_

—Déjalo, baka—Iba a colgar cuando escucho una alarido de "joder, hijo de pu**"—No dejaras de molestarme ¿no?—concluyo, muy a su pesar.

—_Sí, y ya que me conoces bien no te hagas el idiota y dime la razón del porque vuelves._

Sasuke comenzó a hablar, reprochándose en su mente por elegir a Naruto como amigo.

—… el cliente tiene problemas con su tienda en Japón, debo revisar papeles y…

—_Vete al diablo, Sasuke—_interrumpió, ya disgustado—_Eso puede hacerlo cualquier secretario, no vuelas a través del océano para ordenar papeles._

—Quiero volver, eso debe ser suficiente—apretaba la puente de su nariz, tratando de que la furia no se le note en la voz.

— _¡Maldición! Lo arruinaste ¿no?_

Y esa fue la gota que colmo su paciencia.

— ¡Yo no arruine nada! ¡Fue ella, maldita sea! ¡Ella!

El "Oh" de Naruto apenas llego a traspasar por el aparato y si le sumamos que en ese momento tocaban el timbre con desesperación, entenderíamos la razón porque Sasuke no lo escucho.

—Naruto, le quitare mi hijo, él vendrá conmigo a Japón y ella se pudrirá en este país.

El insistente chillido no cesaba, pero Sasuke se negaba a ver quien llamaba a su puerta a esas horas.

—_Sasuke dijiste que la esperarías hasta que esté lo suficientemente lista, le prometiste a Hinata._

—Las promesas se rompen, Naruto.

Y colgó sin ganas de explicarse, apago el móvil y lo dejo a su lado, se recostó mejor sobre su mullida cama y cerró los ojos.

El repentino silencio lo seducía, lo invitaba dormirse en pocos segundos y cuando estuvo a punto de adentrarse a ese mundo volvió ese chillido ensordecedor, maldijo como siempre y se levanto, atravesó la sala, cogió del pomo e incrusto la llave sin mirar siquiera por el agujero cristalizado. La sarta de improperios que tenía preparado e incluso el puño bien merecido se debió guardar para otra ocasión, ya que frente a él no se encontraba cualquier persona.

—No más mentiras.

Él la observo, tenía la cara marcada por el llanto, las huellas de lagrimas permanecían imborrables, pero lo que capto realmente fue esa masa negra que sostenía con ternura, lo único que él notaba era que tenía el pelo negro y lacio.

—Yo nunca mentí—resolvió contestar luego del intensivo escarneamiento—. Pasa.

Sakura se adentro al lugar y escucho la puerta cerrándose, Sasuke camino a su lado, pasando de largo y yendo a la cocina.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—grito desde donde se encontraba—¿Y a estas horas?

Sakura se molesto, ni siquiera la invito a tomar asiento y ya comenzaba con su inmadura posición de interrogador.

—Tengo que decirte algo importante—hablo, no muy fuerte por temor de despertar a Itachi.

—¿Qué?—grito de vuelta.

—¡Algo importante!—exasperada, se puso nerviosa cuando Itachi se movió—. No despiertes, cariño. Duerme, Ita—susurraba.

—¿Tan importante como para salir a media noche en una ciudad lleno de peligros con un niño en brazos?

Sakura apretó a Itachi contra su hombro para ver mejor a Sasuke, quien se había recostado en el marco de la puerta perteneciente a la cocina, el cual se intercomunica con la sala, sin remera y con una lata de cerveza abierta.

—Sí, así de importante—hablo algo cohibida por su vista.

Camino hasta el sofá y se sentó en el con cuidado, Sasuke la siguió pero no se sentó.

—¿Por qué crees que yo querré escucharte? Me dejaste bien claro lo que te provocaba, así que ¿Qué te hace pensar que te escuchare?

Mordió su labio inferior, pensativa. Sasuke la encuentra apetitosa de esa manera, cuando él logra ensimismarla siquiera un poco y que sus cavilaciones den un vuelco con solo algunas palabras suyas.

—Me dejaste entrar ¿no? eso significa algo.

—Significa que a pesar de todo, te tengo lastima. Llama un taxi y vete.

Iba adentrarse a su cuarto cuando Sakura se levanto.

—Mentiroso—con todo y criatura lo encaro—.Lo hiciste porque sabes a que vine, porque lo supiste desde que pisaste América y solamente quisiste sobar ese ego tuyo.

Él agarro su brazo y la junto a él.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?—Sakura enmudeció—¡Mierda!¡Quien fue!

Su mirada lo dijo todo, Hinata tenía mucho que ver, más de lo que él esperaba.

Itachi despertó por los gritos, su cuerpo que alcanzaba un poco más de medio metro se estiro, Sasuke tuvo que soltar el codo de Sakura para que ella lo sujetara, él se tallo los ojos y los abrió, al mirar el rostro de su madre se tranquilizo pero al notar otra presencia se puso alerta.

—¿Quién es?—pregunto con su vocecita de ángel—¿Quién es este señor?

Y lo reconoció, Sasuke al fin pudo ver su pálido rostro y sus facciones, era casi una réplica en miniatura suya, tenia características de su madre como la estructura del pelo, pero eran poco notables.

—Te lo digo después, cariño—le dijo dulce, pero su hijo se negaba ante esta respuesta.

Él quiso bajarse y para lograrlo se estiro un poco más, Sakura entendió y dejo que lo haga, pero no espero que hiciera lo que hizo.

Camino hacia Sasuke, tiro de su pantalón y lo escudriño con la mirada, atento Sasuke se agacho hasta él y un tinte rosa para nada esperado apareció en sus mejillas justo cuando el niños agarro de sus cachetes y palpaba su rostro, investigando cada facción suya y como hijo del Uchiha sus instintos pronto ataron cabos.

—Es de la familia—le conto a su madre, como si ella no lo supiera.

—Haz algo, Sasuke— reclamo preocupada.

Sasuke sin embargo se quedo embelesado, ese niño era tan despierto como él en esa tierna edad, eso inevitablemente conmovió el duro carácter suyo.

—Eres mi hijo, eres un Uchiha—palmoteo su hombro, como una bienvenida a la familia.

—¡No me refería a eso!—escandalizada tomo a su hijo y lo llevo lejos de Sasuke—. No puedes ser tan idiota, tan imprudente.

—¿Qué es idiota?—se entrometió el niño.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Lo que me hiciste hacer!—refiriendo a la grosería que dijo.

—¿Por qué grita mami?—hablo para Sasuke.

—Porque esta dramática—respondió él—O quizás en sus días…

Itachi parecía pensarlo y Sakura no podía creer lo rápido que congeniaran.

—No me pasa nada—siseo, furiosa con Sasuke por orillarla a llegar a estallar—.Lo llevare al cuarto y hablaremos, Sasuke.

Ella no espero que él dé algún tipo de consentimiento, solo llevo a Itachi y lo dejo en la cama. Le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo que se durmiera, que pronto irían a casa.

Para cuando se enfrento a Sasuke lo vio sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas, respiro hondo enfundándose valor.

—Siempre lo supiste.

—Sí.

—¿Y piensas quitármelo?

Él la miro, su cara lo decía todo, ella lo miraba como un ser sin corazón, con la garganta ahogada y los ojos con lagrimas.

—No lo hagas… te lo suplico—ella camino frente a él—. Itachi es mi vida. Por eso vine a decirte la verdad. Sí, él es nuestro hijo. Lo concebimos en aquella tumultuosa fiesta.

—En la que me embriagaste—repuso rápidamente el morocho.

Ella chasqueo la lengua molesta, porque realmente ya no había nada que confesarle a Sasuke.

—En la que tú alquilaste un cuarto, preparado para todo—contesto buscando incomodarlo también.

Él entendió ese juego, y la miro a los ojos.

—La misma fiesta en la cual me esposaste en la cama.

Sakura se sonrojo, avergonzada por sus lujuriosos recuerdos. Rememoraba perfectamente cada curvatura de su definido abdomen, los músculos de sus brazos contrayéndose por las esposas y su potente erección.

—Y en donde me quitaste la virginidad—apenas susurro, excitada.

Sasuke no creyó que tuviera las agallas para decirlo, pero cuando lo hizo algo lo impulso del sofá, lo encamino hasta donde estaba y la hizo envolverlas en sus brazos posesivos.

—Estaba con Ino—quiso comenzar el relato, pero Sasuke lo sabía todo y no necesitaba explicaciones.

—Cállate— mordió su oreja y trazo un camino con sus labios sobre su mejillas y la beso.

Sakura cedió, lo que es obvio, y dejo que él metiera su lengua entre sus dientes, masajeaba sus encías y la levanto del suelo, permitiendo que ella envuelva sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, anhelante y él se sentó en el sofá.

—Itachi—dijo entre besos—Esta cerca…

—Echaste pestillo a la puerta.

—Sí, pero Itachi sabe…

—No hay de qué preocuparse.

Acomodo sus manos en sus mejillas y la atrajo a sus labios.

—Pero tenemos que hablar—agitada, masajeaba con sus manos el pecho desnudo de Sasuke.

—No parece ser urgente—esbozo refiriéndose a sus manos.

Él desbotono su camisa y pellizco su pezón sobre la superficie de su corpiño de encaje, justo cuando mordía su cuello.

—¡Sasuke!

—Shuu… el niño duerme—dijo divertido—No quieres que nos oiga ¿verdad?

Sakura sello su boca con la propia y deslizo sus manos sobre la tela del pantalón, acariciaba su entre pierna y cada vez que rozaba con el vigoroso pene, retrocedía.

—¿A qué juegas, Sakura?—Sasuke sostuvo sus manos, levándoselas hasta su boca y pasándole sus labios, dijo:—¿Quieres que te lo haga ya?

Sakura se mostraba presurosa y a pesar de intimar con él esa misma mañana ya lo necesitaba, necesitaba que su pene la envista con fuerza y la haga disfrutar.

—No—mintió y él lo noto.

—Hmp.

Ella rio por su monosílabo, ya extrañaba a Sasuke y eso incluía no solo a su miembro sino a su personalidad.

Sasuke sin embargo la levanto de vuelta, forzando a su cuerpo a resistirse, llego a la cocina y la lanzo en la mesa, tiro algunos cubiertos que estaban allí y procedió a besarla de nuevo y con ímpetu mientras lo hacía, Sakura solo podía tratar de corresponder, agradecida por el salvajismo que siempre le agrado de él, le fascinaba su lado animal y no le importaba si salía algo lastimada, siempre le agradaba su recompensa al dejarse domar.

Sasuke desbotono los últimos botones de su camisa y su boca fue a su cuello, chupando y lamiendo. Luego descendió, paulatinamente y Sakura solo se sostenía de las esquinas de la mesa.

Cuando llego al sierre del pantalón de vestir no dudo en bajarlo y deslizarlo hacia el suelo con todo y bragas, Sakura se levanto de la mesa y lo beso, mordió su lengua y lo chupo, probando el sabor metálico que expedía la herida que ella misma provoco.

—Pagaras por esa—le dijo, sumamente extasiado.

Sasuke le quito la camisa y el corpiño, y cuando Sakura pensó que iba a seguir besándola él le dio la vuelta y obligo que su tórax y sus senos quedaran pegados a la fría mesa, sus pechos reaccionaban por la gélida superficie y se endurecían mucho más que hace momentos.

Sus nalgas estaba expuestas y Sasuke no dudo en apretarlas y pasar un dedo travieso alrededor de su rugoso ano, Sakura gimió, el contacto es nuevo, nunca había experimentado estas sensaciones.

—¿Qué haces?

Apegándose a ella pudo sentir su falo duro sin el revestimiento de tela, eso le sugería que estaba desnudo y listo para meterse… pero no lo hizo, solo se apego a esa zona para besar su espalda y con su mano derecha acariciar el botón de su clítoris, Sakura volvió a gemir y trataba de sostenerse del borde de la mesa. Cuando Sasuke metió un dedo en su vagina ella empezó a moverse frenéticamente, implorando por más y apenas metió el segundo sus músculos se contrajeron sobre sus dedos en un orgasmo inesperado.

—Que rápido te corriste, cariño.

Ella quiso vengarse pero sintió el mismo dedo de Sasuke, ahora húmedo por su lubricante natural expedido por ella, en el orificio anal.

—¡Sasuke!—grito apenas dejo entrar un dedo, lo movía lentamente y sin apuros, solo que Sakura se volvió hambrienta, un dedo no era suficiente—Más, Sasuke. ¡Dame más!

Recibió otro dedo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por el gozo, repentinamente él se detuvo y antes de que ella dijese algo, él introdujo la punta de su pene, Sakura sintió algo de dolor en ese momento entremezclado con el placer, Sasuke espero que se adecuara y cuando ella inicio el vaivén el introdujo su verga hasta que sus testículos podían rebotar sobre sus blancas nalgas, no paraba de tocarla en ningún instante y al sentir su miembro eyaculando en ella se destenso, abraso su cintura y saco su flácido pene de ese delicado agujero, Sakura quedo exhausta pero sumamente complacida y giro a besarlo como agradecimiento.

—Estamos juntos de nuevo ¿verdad?—Sakura no quería preguntar, pero debía entender que sucedió exactamente en ese lugar.

Si fue solo sexo o algo más.

—Eso espero—respondió él, tomando su mentón y viéndola a los ojos para darle un beso en la frente.

Lo abraso, pegando sus desnudos y mojados pechos sobre su tórax y se quedo helada al ver sobre su hombro.

—Sasuke—lo llamo—Tenemos otro problema.

Él se quedo sin entender y giro para determinar que fue aquello que llamaba la atención total de la rosada y cuando lo diviso se quedo perplejo.

Itachi los miraba con los ojos sumamente abiertos y con el móvil de Sasuke en la mano, en el cual se escuchaba la voz de Naruto, muy lejanamente, a través de la comunicación, Sasuke supo que posiblemente a eso se refería Sakura al decirle que Itachi sabía algo, algo tan importante como sacar el pestillo.

—Mierda, dobe—miro el aparato como si tuviese la culpa de todo—Por tu culpa debo tener la charla sobre el sexo con mi hijo de cinco años.

Sakura suspiro, de tanto que quería protegerlo de traumas a su bebe… pero luego miro a Sasuke, quizás no sabía bien en que se metía o como acabaría esto, pero esta segura que volver a comenzar no es la solución, lo intento y vivió engañada por si misma durante mucho tiempo, entonces solo le quedaba proseguir y tratar con sus problemas de frente y eso es justo lo que debía hacer ahora.

—Escucha Itachi, regresa al cuarto y hablaremos ¿sí?

El niño asintió atontado, más por inercia que por otro motivo y Sakura sabía, muy bien, que ella y Sasuke tendrían unas cuantas terapias familiares por esto…

…

_¿Les gusto?_

_Bueno, este era un fic que subí pero se me borro por ser muy ¿fuerte? Pero bueno, decidí subirlo de nuevo y con el rating bien anunciado donde corresponde, para que no lo borren._

_Sí, fue muy largo, pero es porque condense los cuatros capítulos que tenia- más bien copie y pegue xD- así que solo espero que sus mentes lujuriosas me dejen un review advirtiéndome que tal vez el lemon no es lo mío pero que se valora el esfuerzo xD_

_Ba, no sean duras y repórtenme que tal les pareció…_

_Paz_

_;)_


End file.
